The present invention relates generally to a pedal assembly for a stationary bicycle and more particularly relates to an improved stationary bicycle pedal design for effectively exercising the gluteal muscle group while simultaneously providing the user the ability to achieve an effective cardiovascular workout.
Stationary bicycles are often used for conditioning, toning and rehabilitation, as they provide an exercise benefit to the calves, legs and thighs, as well as providing a cardiovascular workout. The advantage of a stationary recumbent bicycle, as opposed to a stationary upright bicycle, is that the user is positioned in a sitting position with the legs extending forwardly which reduces strain and stress on the spine and back muscles. However, use of a stationary recumbent bicycle with a conventional pedal is ineffective in achieving firming, toning and building of the gluteal muscle group, especially the gluteus maximus. The gluteus maximus is a large muscle with origin in iliac.
Effective firming, toning and strengthening of the gluteus maximus muscles requires an exercise movement that is both highly effective in engaging the gluteus maximus muscles and one in which a high number of repetitions can be comfortably performed. Conventional pedals used on stationary bicycles are not highly effective in engaging the gluteus maximus muscles. As a result, stationary bikes are generally not effective in firming and toning these muscles.
There are various exercises such as squats, lunges, walking or running up hills, or climbing stairs that will help to strengthen and tone the gluteus maximus muscles. The most effective of these, the squat and the lunge, are rather awkward and uncomfortable to perform. Cardiovascular machines, such as stair climbers and treadmills, may also assist in toning and strengthening these muscles, and can be used to comfortably perform hundreds of repetitions. However, these machines engage the gluteus maximus muscles to a lesser degree, limiting their overall effectiveness. Some specialized machines, such as that sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cBUTT BLASTER,xe2x80x9d are more effective in engaging the gluteus maximus muscles, but are not designed for the comfortable execution of several hundred repetitions. Also, these specialized types of devices may not be available. Further, performing gluteal isolative exercises such as walking up hills or inclines, climbing stairs, and the like, is not always possible, particularly if the individual suffers from knee problems and is subject to knee strain.
The patent literature also suggests bicycle pedal designs which are intended to increase the exercise benefit such as the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,066 shows a bicycle pedal assembly that can be affixed to a bicycle crank arm. A pedal on the pedal axle has a length to extend beneath the foot. The pedal includes a portion to support the ball of the foot of the cyclist positioned directly above the pedal axle. The pedal also includes a rear-end heel attaching arrangement. Mounted between the pedal and the pedal axle is a free-wheel device which enables free rotation of the pedal relative to the pedal axle in a direction opposite to the direction of drive rotation. As a result, during the up pedaling phase of the free-wheel device creates a moment arm extension resulting in the increased upward pulling force.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,374 shows a recumbent exercise cycle having a pair of pedals and a seat. The pedals are individually adjustable relative to a crank shaft that is rotatably mounted on the frame of the exercise cycle. In combination, each pedal is connected by an extension arm to a point on a crank arm for movement of the pedal along a circular path about the point on the crank arm. The crank arm is connected to the crank shaft for movement of the point along the circular path about the crank shaft.
However, despite the availability of devices and exercises as described above, there exists the need for a pedal for a stationary bicycle which will provide the user a highly effective gluteal isolative workout which will assist in firming and toning the gluteus maximus, and also provide the user the ability to achieve an effective cardiovascular workout.
The present invention provides a stationary bicycle pedal which provides the user an effective workout for the gluteal muscle muscles while simultaneously providing the user the ability to achieve an effective cardiovascular workout. In a preferred embodiment, the pedal is intended for use with a stationary recumbent bicycle. The pedal of the present invention serves to effectively isolate and engage the gluteus maximus muscles and is designed to position the foot so that the heel of the user""s foot is substantially over the pedal axle. This relative positioning engages the gluteal muscle group when a pushing force is applied to the pedal via the heel. However, this positioning of the foot relative to the pedal axle causes a problem as it creates a tendency for the foot to push over and around the axle. The force on the pedal not only pushes down on the axle but also creates a movement about the pedal axle. Accordingly, the pedal of the present invention has a platform for the foot which positions the heel over the axle. A weight system at the rear of the platform provides an adjustable counter-balance to resist and oppose the tendency of the foot to push over the axle. With the weight system properly adjusted, the pedaling motion is smooth and balanced. The weight system may include a shaft on which weights are manually positioned either vertically or horizontally with respect to the platform. In another embodiment, the shaft is a lead screw remotely operated by a motor so the position of weights along the lead screw can be selectively positioned by the user during exercise to vary the exercise benefit and balance the pedaling motion. The pedal may be provided either as an OEM item or as an accessory for the aftermarket.